


In Between

by EliIsTheCool



Series: Karaoke Mishaps [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Karaoke, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, actual dialog for once, dumb boys in love, getting together finally, in between by linkin park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliIsTheCool/pseuds/EliIsTheCool
Summary: Len finally resonds to Barrys sung confessions with one of his own.





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to get done, at first I was putting off writing it then posting it. It has been sitting in my google docs account for an indeterminate amount of time before I finally got the courage to post it, so here goes

Leonard would be lying if he said ha we was no avoiding the karaoke bar he had been almost obsessively going to for the past few weeks. It was not like he was intentionally avoiding the bar, even though he was, he was just trying to create some suspense before he went back, at least that what was what he was telling himself. 

He was terrified, but Len knew that he had to go back soon, or else he might never return. Lisa was the one that dragged Len out of their most recent safe house and down to the karaoke bar that Friday night. 

Once he walked in and took a look around he was not sure if he was more nervous or excited to see Barry already there and sitting at the bar, beer in his hand. Not making eye contact, Len took a deep breath and walked up to the stage to wait his turn. He had spent hours going through youtube to find the perfect song to tell the speedster how he felt. Len took a breath before he started his song.

_Let me apologize to begin with_  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say  
But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed  
And somehow I got caught up in between  
Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say 

Len closed his eyes during the first part, he knew that if he had opened his eyes he would show too much emotion. Just being up on stage made Len feel exposed in a way he did not like. 

_But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed_  
And somehow I got caught up in between  
Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way 

He kept trying to be unfeeling, he had to be in order to survive. His dad taught him from a young age that being so open was dangerous and a weakness. 

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say  
But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed 

Len felt a though he was beyond redemption, that there was no good in him, but somehow Barry could only see the best in him. Even after all the times Len had betrayed Barry, the younger man always seemed to forgive him even if he did not deserve it.

_And somehow I got caught up in between_  
Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none 

Before he had met Barry Len had accepted that he would be alone, he was dangerous after all. He is a criminal, thief, liar, and even a supervillain, he was a bad guy and bad guys never get a happy ending. They get hurt and imprisoned and even killed. Barry had show Len a kindness he had never known and Len had fallen hard. Now that he had a taste of such warmth and love he never wanted to get rid of it. 

_And I cannot explain to you_  
In anything I say, or do, or plan  
Fear is not afraid of you  
Guilt's a language you can understand  
I cannot explain to you in anything I say or do  
I hope the actions speak the words they can 

Len is a planner, he planned everything down to the last second, but then Barry had sped his was into his life, rendering all his plans useless. He could not explain to Barry just how much he meant to him. He could not speak how he feels so he had to hope the speedster could get the message from the leap that Len had taken.

_For my pride and my promise_  
For my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is...  
For my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none 

 

Len opened his eyes as he stepped off the stage, not even registering that deafening applause that followed him. His only focus was on Barry, the younger man was waiting by the exit, waiting to intercept Len as he tried to make his escape.

Barry grabbed his arm before he could get out the door effectively stopping him in his tracks. He looked at Barry like a caged animal as he struggled to explain himself. 

“Look, Barry...” Leonard begins, but is hastily cut off by a pair of lips on his. It is better than he had imagined.


End file.
